Hide and Go Seek
by musouka
Summary: A look at Yamato's feelings and frustrations concerning Jyou as they are both stuck in the diner...and the way he comes to realize that Jyou may have problems of his own. A friendship fic with a light dusting of shounen-ai? A b-day gift for Rae-san! (Ra


hide

> Another birthday-fic, but this time it's for Rae-san! I hope you have a happy happy birthday, and I hope you enjoy this. Like, all of the birthday-fics I've done so far, it's kinda fluffy... 
> 
> This takes place during that wonderful, wonderful diner episode.   
  

>
>> **Hide and Go Seek**
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> For the fifth time that day, Yamato wondered exactly what he was doing here. Hmm, that was odd; usually the question didn't enter his head any less that fifteen times a day. The diner had been crowded that afternoon, and the work had been grueling...especially for Jyou. 
>> 
>> Actually, Yamato hadn't seen much of Jyou all day; Dejitamamon had been keeping the other boy busy with chopping firewood out back. Yamato had a feeling that he was even less suited for that task than he was waiting on tables, and most of his time had been spent half holding his breath and waiting for the inevitable shriek of pain that was sure to follow when Jyou managed to cut off some random body part. 
>> 
>> It seemed miraculous when Jyou had finally came inside all in one piece, even though his hands were rubbed raw from the hard work. He had also been unusually subdued, not even saying hello when he walked over to start on the enormous pile of dishes glaring balefully from the sink. Yamato had just shruggingly attributed it to tiredness, and left it at that. 
>> 
>> But now, he was beginning to wonder... 
>> 
>> "The bath is ready." Jyou said, interrupting Yamato's thoughts. It was a wonder Dejitamamon didn't charge them for the baths too, but Yamato supposed it was also natural to keep his cooks and waiters clean. Wouldn't look very good for business to have a couple of filthy kids in charge of cooking the meals and serving them... 
>> 
>> "Wanna join me, Jyou?" For some odd reason, tonight felt like a night he should ask, rather than assume, even though they both usually shared the small bath in an attempt to save the hot water - it was heated manually with firewood, and was a real pain to keep hot for extended periods of time. 
>> 
>> "Nah…I'm not in the mood." 
>> 
>> Yamato stared. Taking a bath was really the only way the two boys had a chance to unwind after a hard day, and Jyou's day had been even more difficult than most. A niggling suspicion wormed its way into Yamato's mind. 
>> 
>> "Let me see your hands." Jyou looked startled at the sudden command, but he hesitantly pulled them both out of his pockets. Yamato winced at the sight. 
>> 
>> Both of them were clumsily swaddled in bandages, but one could still see the raw open flesh peeking out from gaps between the cloth. It was obvious that the dressing had been done hurriedly and without feeling for the pain that it would eventually cause. 
>> 
>> And hadn't Jyou done it himself? That made it even more cause for concern. 
>> 
>> Before he half knew what he was doing, Yamato had reached out to undo the awkward binding. He said nothing as he wrapped it firmly and carefully around the older boy's hands, but his eyes were hot with anger. 
>> 
>> _Why am I even staying here in the first place if he doesn't care what happens to himself?!_
>> 
>> _Perhaps_, Yamato thought further. _That's the reason in itself._
>> 
>> There was something about the other boy that, despite his being the oldest in the group, made him seem so vulnerable. He seemed content to stay in the background for the most part, but when he got it in his head to do something, he really went for it. Yamato scratched his head in thought before reaching down to do the other bandage. Or at least that was the way it seemed...Jyou wasn't exactly the easiest person to read. 
>> 
>> "Thank you." Jyou said simply after Yamato got done. "I think I'm going to go upstairs now." Both boys shared the small attic space upstairs as sort of a makeshift bedroom at night. To Yamato's confusion, Gomamon made no move to follow his partner up the stairs. 
>> 
>> "Gomamon?" Yamato said questioningly. 
>> 
>> "I don't know about him, but I _do_ want to take a bath!" The water-loving digimon said in way of an explanation. 
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> Yamato regarded the other digimon floating on his back on the other side of the tub. Gabumon was sitting a safe distance away from the water, watching both his human partner and Gomamon shyly, almost as if he half expected someone to insist he get in the bathtub. 
>> 
>> "Hey Gomamon?" Jyou's partner was unique, even among digimon. He seemed to be much more independent than any of the other children's partners, including Yamato's own. Not to mention he possessed a sharp sense of humor and wit. 
>> 
>> "Yes?" Gomamon lifted his head out of the water to face Yamato. 
>> 
>> "Did Jyou...I mean, well, did he ever tell you..." 
>> 
>> "Tell me what?" 
>> 
>> "Did he ever tell you why he left the group after Taichi disappeared?" 
>> 
>> It was a long time before Gomamon spoke, almost as if he was expecting Yamato to retract what he said, or for the answer to appear from thin air. With a sudden graceful movement, the digimon leapt out of the warm water. He shook himself off quickly before turning back to Yamato with an unreadable expression. It was almost a mixture of frustration and hurt. 
>> 
>> "He didn't say a word." His tone was slightly bitter, an oddity coming from the upbeat digimon. "Why should he? He never talks to me, anyway..." With that he waddled out of the room, stopping only to say goodnight to Gabumon. 
>> 
>> Yamato sat back in the tub, stunned. Jyou didn't talk to Gomamon about his problems? The thought seemed alien, unnatural. He had always just assumed that all the kids shared a natural rapport with their partners, even though he didn't share everything with Gabumon, he certainly felt comfortable talking out his feeling with the quiet digimon. 
>> 
>> Didn't Jyou have anyone to confide in? 
>> 
>> He had always assumed the other boy had no real problems worth mentioning, but even then, didn't everyone need someone to talk to sometimes? 
>> 
>> Yamato felt guilt clutch at him as he recalled Jyou's fumbling attempts at conversation, and the way he had angrily brushed him off. Sure, Jyou could be frustratingly clumsy, but was that any reason to ignore him when he actually had something he wanted to say? 
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> When Yamato trudged upstairs, he found Jyou and Gomamon already asleep on the thin pallet that served as both their beds. He felt that familiar bubbling sensation of irritation as he watched the other boy sleep, though he tried to tell himself that it wasn't really Jyou's fault. 
>> 
>> Still, it didn't look like the dark-haired boy was ever going to give him another opening to repair the damage this whole fiasco had done to their tremulous friendship in the first place. 
>> 
>> Getting angry with him all over again, certainly wouldn't help, Yamato reminded himself before grabbing the other blanket and flopping down next to him. He motioned to Gabumon to curl up next to him. 
>> 
>> Gabumon fell asleep almost instantly, leaving the blonde boy to stare at the ceiling worriedly before sleep finally decided to pay him a visit a couple of hours later. 
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> "...mato...Yamato!" 
>> 
>> Yamato's eyes flew open only to be met with concerned sea-green. Gomamon was shaking him hysterically, and a cursory glance at the room made it all-too-clear what the digimon was worried about. 
>> 
>> Jyou was gone. 
>> 
>> For one wild instant, Yamato thought the boy had decided to run off again, leaving everyone behind this time. He dismissed that idea after thinking about it; if Jyou had wanted to run off, he certainly would have done it before this night...and he probably would have taken Gomamon too. 
>> 
>> "He's probably just going to the bathroom..." He tried to soothe the other digimon's fears. 
>> 
>> "For a hour?!" Gomamon responded testily. 
>> 
>> _Scratch that idea._
>> 
>> "Well, he couldn't have gone far." Yamato finally said. "I'll go look for him--" 
>> 
>> "I'll go too!" Gomamon insisted. 
>> 
>> "Someone needs to stay here in case he comes back." Yamato explained. In response, Gomamon motioned to Gabumon, still snoring peacefully. "...both of you stay here. I don't need to worry about you guys too." 
>> 
>> Gomamon looked like he was going to argue, but finally he nodded angrily, most likely regretting that he had brought the other boy into this rather than just going to search for Jyou by himself. Yamato couldn't blame him, but he had his own reasons for wanting to see Jyou in private. 
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> "Dammit Jyou..." Yamato mumbled, anger building. He had searched all around the restaurant, careful not to awaken its owner. The last thing they needed was for Dejitamamon to get involved. 
>> 
>> _Why am I here?_ For once the thought wasn't borne of exasperation, though that was certainly the forefront emotion in Yamato's mind at the moment, rather it almost seemed like a plea, a question desperately in need of an answer. _Takeru **needs** me...why am I staying?!_
>> 
>> Just when he was about to give up the search and go back to face the wrath of Gomamon, he glanced down at the beachfront below. The moonlight was strong enough to show a small shape on the sand. Yamato's heart leapt into his throat, and he almost stumbled down the cliffs in his hurry to get there. 
>> 
>> As Yamato grew closer, he realized that although the figure was half in the water, it wasn't a comatose body. His bare feet made a quiet rasping sound as he walked up behind the other boy. 
>> 
>> "Jyou." A thousand accusations, questions, exclamations knotted in his throat. What the hell were you thinking?! What are you doing here?! Did you have any idea how worried we were?! And then, all anger melted away like sugar in water. 
>> 
>> The slump of Jyou's shoulders, the way he wouldn't turn around to face Yamato... 
>> 
>> "I never learned how to swim, you know." The statement was so oddly out of place that for one wild moment Yamato felt like laughing hysterically. 
>> 
>> "Jyou...what are you doing here?" There was no anger in his tone, rather an almost begging quality. He sat down in the slowly rising and falling water with the other boy, shocked at how bitingly cold it was. 
>> 
>> "I cause you an awful lot of trouble, don't I, Yamato?" The words were barely audible over the crash of the surf at their feet. 
>> 
>> "Don't say that!" Yamato seemed to realize how harsh his voice sounded when Jyou's back stiffened at his words. "I mean, it's not like you're keeping me here or anything…" 
>> 
>> Jyou was silent, neither denying nor approving Yamato's statement. 
>> 
>> With a start, Yamato realized that Jyou was crying. Not great heaving sobs, or sniffing melodramatically…just each tear sliding silently down his face. He almost seemed ashamed of it, because he abruptly scrubbed at his face with his fists clenched tightly, pushing his glasses up into his hair. His mouth opened to say something, but all he took was a shuddering breath. Yamato waited quietly for him to calm down. 
>> 
>> "Th…that was why I left…that one time. At least that's what I told myself. But really…" His teeth clenched. Yamato was surprised at the sheer rage Jyou was expressing, just for allowing himself to cry in front of another person. It was something Yamato could relate to himself. There was something just…_humiliating _in letting others see your weakness…letting someone watch you cry. 
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> Most of all, when someone runs away…what is it they want? 
>> 
>> Perhaps at one point, Yamato would have responded, "to be left alone." But, here, now…with the cold water lapping at his feet, and a boy he was just beginning to realize the importance of, crying…Yamato discovered the truth. 
>> 
>> It was something he had always known, it seemed, but would never admit to himself. In a way, it was the ultimate weakness. 
>> 
>> When someone ran away, what they really wanted was for someone to find them. 
>> 
>> Jyou wasn't so hard to figure out, after all. 
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> Yamato was proud that his hand only trembled slightly when he drew Jyou closer to him in a friendly hug. Yamato was hardly the type to really display physical affection, but he could sense Jyou's need. 
>> 
>> "Baka na." He said, trying to chase away the other boy's shivering. His clothes were absolutely soaked. "Do you know how worried Gomamon was about you? What did you think you were doing?" 
>> 
>> Jyou's eyes widened as he understood that Yamato _knew_. Did Yamato ever have…those kinds of thoughts too? 
>> 
>> "I would have never forgiven you." Yamato continued, his voice growing rough. Jyou nodded slightly, eyes still big. 
>> 
>> "Besides…I found you, didn't I?"   
  

>> 
>> _Why do I stay here?___
>> 
>> _Because he needs me.___
>> 
>> _And I think…___
>> 
>> _I'm beginning to need him too._
> 
>   

> 
> owari 


End file.
